Shina Dark: Rebellion and
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: Two years have passed since Shina Dark rose from the sea, two years since so many women's lives were uprooted and life on the Demonic Island has become routine. Families are being formed and people are finding what makes them happy. Even a certain blonde princess. But what happens when Christina's new 'friend' turns out to be far more than he appeared? First lemon. Be nice!


Before anyone asks, I'm working on chapter four of DBZPV and KH:A. It's just taking me a bit of time to finish up, so I decided to put out a little side project. I actually wrote this a few years ago when I started reading fanfiction. It was a bad idea even then, but it wouldn't leave me alone. So, here you go.

Benkei Urahara does not own Shina Dark: Kuroki Tsuki no O To Soheki no Himegimi or any characters in said series. This is a non-profit fan based parody story meant for entertainment purposes only. All rights go to their respective owners.

Also, this is an OC story that features sexual situations, violence, blood, and drama. You have been warned. And yes, he is based on Edward Kenway.

* * *

 _Ughhh..._ A loud groan filled the room as Christina slowly opened her eyes, the burning, pounding in her head intensifying as she slowly sat up, shivering a bit as she felt her untied hair and a breeze go by her. Wait. _A breeze? Why am I feeling...?_ Her question was as the thin blanket that covered her chest fell away from her, goosebumps popping up on her bare skin. She stared at her very much bare chest, finally taking in that she wasn't in her bedroom at the castle. She was in a room at the Inn in town. A sharp, loud shriek erupted from the princess as she pulled the blanket tight against her.

"What?! What's wrong?!" the voice of a male screamed as her ran into the room, his emerald green eyes scanning the room quickly before falling on the scared princess, his weapon in hand in case of any danger. This weapon being a large, broadsided scimitar, another at his hip for dual wielding. Now that the door was open, Christina could smell bacon, eggs and pastries cooking in the small kitchen all the rooms had. "Why'd you scream?"

The flaxen haired princess was caught between staring at the young man and being frightened of him. He was definitely young, the same age or a year or two older than her. His hair was long enough that it was necessary to keep it in a braid that reached the middle of his back, otherwise it would flutter around him like Christina's was. The hair was chocolate brown and shined with a healthy glow. His upper body was bare and his lower wore a pair of dark blue breeches, but even with just the upper body, he was an eyeful for the shy noble. His muscles were just in that perfect middle of being lean and thick, being well defined under his lightly bronzed skin, the power of them obvious. The one thing that marred his visage was that his arms, shoulders, chest, even his neck had large scars winding around him, each looking like they given through less than pleasant means, many being deep and pinkish. The scars on his neck were joined by a dark looking tattoo, a mark of brotherhood.

He whistled, catching the princess's attention. "You alright, lass?" His greens were extremely expressive, holding the same curious worry his face did.

Christina straightened as 'lass' left his mouth. "I don't wish to be rude, sir, but my name is..."

"Christina Rey Holden, thirteenth princess of Estgloria and now The Blue Moon Princess of Shina Dark. I know what your name is." he said, a devilish smirk on his face as he re-sheathed his weapon. Christina scowled at the handsome stranger for a moment before he tossed her her dress from the night before. _The night before._ She caught the garment and looked up at him again, that lopsided smile of his adding to his already handsome face. She had to focus elsewhere to keep from being dragged back into his eyes. "Could you step out of the room so I could get dressed, sir?"

He quirked a brow at her. "What with the 'sir' thing, lass? I ain't no sir. And, believe you me, after last night, there isn't anything about you I haven't seen at least once."

Christina's eyes widened at this as she forgot about covering her indecency and threw off the blanket, seeing a rather large, still wet spot on the bed that just happened to end at where her arse met the bed. Wet with what fluids, she could only guess. Her breathing stopped. For a few seconds, at least, before one of her coughing fits overcame her, her bountiful chest heaving hard as the man rushed to her side, grabbing the pitcher of water beside the bed and pouring some into a small bowl for her and holding it to her lips. She drank slowly once she stopped coughing. She blushed heavily as he kept rubbing her back before she looked up at him timidly. "Wh-what happened last night?"

"You really don't remember?" He asked, getting a head shake and a groan of pain in response as her headache flared back up. He patted her shoulder, got up and walked out before bringing back two plates of food which, even to the hungover princess, smelled amazing right about now. He turned around as she pulled her dress on, snickering a bit as she groaned at the now apparent soreness between her legs. She glared hard at the boy as he sat down, handing her her food as a peace offering. "Eat up. I got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 _ **The night before...**_

* * *

Christina practically clawed at the wall as the more powerful Galett dragged her fellow princess to the inn/bar. "Galett, let go! I just wanna go home and read!"

"You have locked yourself up in the library long enough, Christina! You are going out with me and enjoying yourself, dammit!" screamed the redhead as she yanked hard on the blonde's ankles, her grip finally failing as Galett pulled Christina into the inn. The inn had gone rather quiet as the two princesses picked themselves up off the floor. Galett whooped loudly and the rest of the men in the room and some of the women cheered with her.

The men in this room looked to be grimy, dirty men of less than reputable origin. All of them were different, but they two things in common. One: They were annihilating the inns supply of booze, and two: They all had the same tattoos open to the world. Whether on their chest, legs, arms, it didn't matter. They displayed it proudly. It looked like a 'Jolly Roger', if Christina remembered correctly, with twin swords under the dragon skull which marked it's center. Another thing they noticed was that the inn was packed to the gills with them.

Christina shrank a bit as Galett lead her through the crowd, though she left her shy, introverted friend when she got a request to arm wrestle with a mountain of a man, happily taking the opportunity to humiliate the brute. Christina wandered slowly to the bar, picking an empty seat with unoccupied seats on both sides. The bartender, though looking a bit tired after serving these men for so long. "What can I get for you, Milady?"

"I-I'm-"

"Two Bernian Ales, please? Have them put on my tab." a powerful, young male voice said behind the princess, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned quickly and he held up his hands in defense, ready to take a hit. "Sorry to startle ya, lass, you just seemed a bit lonely over here on your own." He pulled his seat out, spinning it on the corner of one of it's legs and sitting in it backwards mid spin. Christina gaped openly at this, earning a smirk form the male. He wore a strange garb, a black jacket over a dark blue under shirt that was only partially visible under the pauldron he wore on his right shoulder. The pauldron had the same mark as the men in the inn, as did his neck, just under a rather deep, jagged looking scar. The jacket he wore had a hood on it with intricate lettering the princess didn't understand around the brim. His belt buckle was in an odd shape, resembling a drop of some sort, the gauntlets extending to his elbows adorned with the same mark. What was more or less the most striking thing about him was his weaponry. He was a walking armory. He had at least a few dozen knives at his waist for easy throwing, twin scimitars at his hips and at least six flintlock pistols in different holsters on his chest. Not to mention, Christina could swear if she looked right, she could see two more blades hidden by his gauntlets. To say he was intimidating was an understatement.

He extended a hand to her, his smirk becoming a friendly smile. "Jacob Le Muer, at your service."

She slowly took his hand, giving it a timid shake. "Christina Rey Holden."

The flaxen haired beauty blushed deeply as this young, scarred, handsome, armed man kissed her hand as he would a true noble. "A name befitting a beauty such as yourself." The bartender cleared his throat loudly to be heard over the ruckus. Jacob smiled brightly and took the two mugs the bar keep had. "Good man!" He placed one in front of Christina, who just took it in both hands as hers were to small to hold the overflowing mug one handed. She looked over to see Jacob smiling at her again. "You don't drink often do you?" She shook her head. He lifted his mug, gently tapping hers. "Cheers." The boy lifted his mug to his lips, drinking deeply from it as Christina took a quick sip, he face screwing up at the bitter taste. Jacob laughed heartily at this. "Plug your nose. It makes it easier."

She blushed a bit, but did what he said, plugging her nose and drinking a large mouthful, with a bit of help so she didn't drop the stein. "There ya go!" She set the mug down and smiled goofily for a moment at the warm feeling spreading through her. She hiccupped a bit before looking over at Jacob. "What exactly are you? A privateer?"

Jacob laughed heartily once more, his booming laughter shaking the air. "Maybe once upon a time, my dear. Now, I'm just a sailor with no king. A truly free man who sails under his own flag." He took his mug in hand and finished it, slamming it down ad the bar keep took it for a refill. Christina wasn't much of a drinker, so she was already getting to the warm, fuzzy phase after one drink and she had to admit, she liked it. She lifted the mug again and took a heavy drink almost as big as her companions, who was cheering beside her.

She jumped when she heard a cheer turning into a chant behind her. They both turned to see Galett and the large man from earlier still embroiled in their match, the veins on their heads beginning to bulge as their hands remained unmoving. "I got winner, you two!" Jacob called out, the men giving a loud cheer as Christina joined in, cheering Galett on. It took another few moments, but then _crack!_ The table split and Galett slammed the mans' hand into the ground hard enough to crack the stone. Everything went quiet. The man stood and looked down at the red haired princess.

A massive smile broke across his scarred face as he lifted a fist to the sky, roaring as the men and Jacob joined. The bear of a man stooped and picked up the warrior princess, placing her on his shoulder. Galett squeaked a bit, but began cheering every bit as loud as well. This went on for some time, Jacob and Christina left to their own as Galett drank and sang with the pirates. The princess and pirate talked and drank, or Christina talked and Jacob listened. The night continued on like that into the wee hours of the morning. Galett and Christina were officially smashed, Jacob wasn't anywhere near, being rather experienced in alcohol's ways. That smile of his never faded as his first mate, the man-mountain Kain Treyu, told him that he would be having a bit of fun with the 'Amazonian princess of his dreams' after the barkeep said he would locking up soon.

Jacob nodded as Kain and a very drunk Galett went upstairs, the bartender having rented the inn out to the entire crew for a week. Or as many crew members as it could fit. Christina and Jacob were still downstairs, Christina happily talking the pirate's ear off about everything, said pirate happily listening. "And when we first got here I was scared out of my mind, I mean who wouldn't be?"

"A pirate." He said, taking another swig of his ale as Christina looked over at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because, a true pirate is ready to throw their life away for what they believe in, no matter what. Our list of things to fight for is our beliefs, our fellow crew members, then our wenches." The princess's face screwed up a bit at the word 'wenches'. Jacob shrugged. "It's the truth." The young captain drank the last of his ale, setting the mug down and looking fully at the princess for the first time since he introduced himself. "So, what made you wanna drown your sorrows?"

Christina's giddy attitude plummeted as the question was brought up. "Galett made me come out." As if to answer her somehow, some very loud banging and moans were heard above them, Christina's already red face turning that much redder. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"I know that. You told me that a few thousand times. But, what I wanna know is why."

Christina's eyes hit the floor. "Because... We were rejected." The pirate quirked a brow at her. "Galett and I both began falling for Exoda or Satan, however you wanna call him. And... We both confessed. He rejected us both as kindly as he could, but it still broke our hearts. Galett put all her frustration into her training. Me..." She took another swig of her almost empty ale. "I locked myself in the library with all the books I could. Galett was able to get over it, but..."

"You kept running from it." The way he said that was more of a statement than a question, but Christina still answered with a nod and sniffle. Jacob was a bit drunk, otherwise what happened next would have never occurred. His powerful arms wrapped around her frail body, trying to offer some sort of comfort. He patted her back as he felt her crying into his jacket, her sobs probably a lot harder than normal considering the amount of alcohol in her system.

After a few minutes and more banging around upstairs, the Blue Moon princess pulled away a bit, looking up at a softly smiling Jacob before her lips smashed into his. He was caught off guard for a moment, but only a moment, his lips melding and moving with her own. Her kiss was sloppy and unexperienced, but very willing. She learned quickly as the more experienced Jacob taught her through example. His tongue flicked out and ran across her bottom lip, a small gasp allowing him access to her mouth, his wet appendage exploring every corner of the princess's mouth, a loud moan coming from her just before her tongue began tangling with his. Neither wanted to end the kiss, both finding the others taste intoxicating, but the need for air was greater.

They pulled away panting, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. Christina was the first to move, jumping out of her seat and pulling him with her. "Where's your room?"

Jacob didn't bother saying, simply scooping the blonde haired beauty into his arms and rushing up the stairs, past the briefly exiting Kain before a shock of red hair yanked him back into their room. Neither of them saw this as they were now in Jacob's room and couldn't stop touching each other, their lips locked as they undressed as quickly as they could, the pirate captain simply ripping his jacket and his pauldron off as Christina yanked her dress off, tossing it aside. They were finally in the bedroom at this point, Christina sitting back and lifting her heel clad feet, Jacob immediately understanding and slowly kissing down her legs, giving special attention to her inner thighs as he traveled down, little moans bubbling up as he did.

Her shoes disposed of, Christina quickly kicked off her undergarments, her body on full display for him as much as his was for her. Her hands ran down the hard muscles of his chest, almost tracing his scars as his own calloused hands cupped her large breasts, gently squeezing and kneading them, his fingers finding and gently pinching and rolling her hard nipples. Jacob was loving her happy, gracious moans, his lips ghosting over her body as he moved down further, his face coming to her slightly wet virgin flower. The noble girls moans grew louder and louder as the pirate moved down her body, her face heating up tremendously as he came to her maidenhood, a sharp, loud cry escaping her lips as she felt his tongue glide across her lower lips.

His hands became a bit rougher with her breasts as his tongue lashed at her lower lips, his own lips capturing her swollen clitoris and sucking on it as she arched upward, another pleasure filled cry filling the room. This was driving her mad! She'd never felt like this. Her whole body was like a giant, pleasure filled nerve that was being played and pressed at every turn. She almost whimpered in disappointment as she felt one of his hands leave her breasts, a cry cut short as she felt one of his fingers slowly pushing into her tight passage. Jacob's finger pushed a bit deeper in before her began pumping it in and out of her, hooking the tip of his finger up so he struck that one spot with each movement, her cries intensifying. It felt incredible, sure, but she wanted more. She NEEDED more ore she would lose what little reasoning she had left.

"Jacob, please, I want you, please!" She cried out, her manicured nails digging hard into his shoulders. Under ordinary circumstances, Christina couldn't even imagine that coming out of her mouth, but it was the truth of the moment.

Jacob heard her plea and answered happily, moving back her body slowly before sitting up a bit, giving her a full view of what would be next. _Oh gods, he's gonna rip me in half!_ Jacob was far from modest here, being rather large and thick, the veins on his manhood pulsing hard.

He positioned himself at her entrance and fear began to find it's way into the princess's alcohol addled mind. "Wait!" she said as she felt him about to thrust in.

He looked at her strangely before understanding. _Explains why she's that sensitive beyond the ale._ He leaned down to her ear, whispering gently enough that she could just barely feel the warmth of his breath. "I'll be gentle. I promise. I won't hurt you." He kissed her again, no urgency in this lip lock, a gentle moan running up her chest before she grabbed him hard, her nails digging in hard as she felt his girth pushing into her slowly, stopping to let her adjust after just a bit of him had entered her. He kissed away the tears that ran down her cheeks as he began pushing in deeper, a deep moan rumbling in his chest at the incredible sensations running through him. He'd had virgins before, but this was surreal. Her body yielded to him, but at the same time gave the pirate no quarter, milking him hard and erratically.

As for the princess, the feeling of him sliding in was painful, very painful, but the pleasure was there. She just had to focus on it. And she did, little moans flowing out as she felt him finally bottom out inside her, his cock head pressing against her womb. He remained still to let her adjust, no easy task as everything told him to pin her down and fuck her like an animal, but he kept restrained. He was going to make this about her. When he felt her hips begin moving a bit, he moved in time with her, pushing even deeper. She cried out in ecstasy as the pain immediately became shelfed. It was there, but her mind was focused on the incredible pleasure running up and down her spine.

He smiled and pulled out til only the head of his manhood remained, a small mewl of mewl of disappointment coming from her mouth just before she cried out as he hilted himself inside her again. He repeated this process for a few minutes until the blonde haired princess begged him to move faster, to take her harder. Who was he to deny a princess? He lifted her legs up and placed them on his shoulders, allowing for far deeper penetration as he thrust faster into her, a low groan running up his chest at the feeling of her inner walls constricting him.

Christina screamed in mixture of pain and overwhelmingly powerful pleasure, the pain no more than an afterthought. She felt her body moving on it's own as she lifted her hips to meet his movements, the sound of wet flesh slapping flesh filling the room along with the noble girls cries. She felt a coil tightening in the base of her belly, every nerve screaming for that unknown release. She'd never felt anything like this and it scared her. She reached up, showing her flexibility as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's powerful shoulders, her shouts and screams subdued by his lips as they kiss, her hands undoing his braid and fisting in his thick brown locks, her own blonde ones sticking to her face and back from the thin sheen of sweat on her flawless skin.

Jacob groaned into the heated kiss, his tongue tangling with hers as that familiar pressure began building fast. _No! Not until she does, dammit!_ He grit his teeth as he felt her walls beginning to constrict around him faster and faster with each second. His eyes locked onto hers for a moment before she felt that final thrust, a harsh cry erupting from her small body as her orgasm finally claimed her, that one moment allowing her to forget all that was wrong for a bit. Jacob bellowed loud enough to shake the window on the side of the room as he pushed his lover back onto the bed, his own orgasm hitting him full force as he hilted himself inside her once more, stilling as his seed flowed into her, little moans and groans sounding from the young woman as the warm feeling of his release filled her.

Jacob rested his head against the crook of her neck, listening to her light panting before they both groaned as he pulled free of her body's hold. Her gorgeous blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure and fatigue as she stared at the ceiling, her small hands coming up to hold her first lover close in a gentle hug, one he happily returned. He rolled off her, gently rolling her over and pulling her quickly onto his chest so that her head rested over his heart, the sound of it's now steady beat soothing to her. A sleepy smile crossed the princess's face as she fell into a happy sleep. The pirate watched as the girls dreams claimed her, his own creeping up slowly. The final thing he saw before he was claimed by the darkness was his hand undoing her long blonde hair from it's twin tails, watching it cascade around her body.

* * *

 _ **Present day...**_

* * *

Christina had her cherry red face buried in the pillow on the bed, unable to show her face after the rather detailed retelling of the previous night. Now that she had been told, a fuzzy recollection of it all forming in her mind. She couldn't believe how she was even able to kiss him, let alone what had happened after! Not that he was bad looking, he was attractive, very attractive.

She felt the urge to cry and smile at the same time for different reasons. Cry because, while she had elicited it, he had taken advantage of the moment and smile because, while she now knew that he was not only a criminal, but a dangerous one at that, she could see that kindness and the gentleness in his eyes.

She sat up, clearing her throat as she tried to get back her bearing, trying to retain some dignity. "Jacob, I apologize-"

She was quickly silenced as Jacob pulled her against his chest. "Do you regret what happened?"

Her face heated up again quickly, but the question caught her off guard. But she did know the answer. "No. I do not. As strange as it is, not only did you listen to my heartache, but you showed me it wasn't my fault." She looked up and smiled timidly. "I guess you could say you gave a bit more confidence."

Jacob gave that amazing lopsided smile. "If you don't regret it, don't apologize. Now we should eat. It's getting cold." He let her go, patting her back and having trouble not watching her jiggling breasts as he turned to his food, the princess nodding and doing the same.

 _Pirate or not, this is delicious._ she thought as she tore into her breakfast of sausage, bacon, and pastry rolls. Simple, but done to perfection. They sat and ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Christina giggled a bit, Jacob joining in, the two looking at each other before Christina threw her shy attitude out the window, kissing the pirate hard and deep, Jacob not missing a beat as he kissed her back. The Blue Moon Princess didn't need to be comforted again, she simply wanted to know the pleasure she'd be given the night previous now that she could think clearly.

They kissed for a few minutes, a light moan building in the blonde girls throat as her lover's hand began running up her leg and under her dress. Just as the next step was about to be taken, a hastily dressed, bed headed Galett and Kain burst into the room. "Christina, are you okay!?"

"Captain, the boys are getting rowdy downstairs. I don't know how much longer I can keep a brawl from happening."

The two pulled apart quickly and looked at the two intruders with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. More annoyance on Jacob's part. He was about to tell them (nicely) to bugger off for a bit and handle it themselves when a crash and feminine scream came from downstairs. All four were on their feet and rushing out of the room, heading down stairs. What greeted them down stairs was something that angered them all. The pirates were brawling with some armor clad men, the inn being destroyed in the process. Galett and Christina recognized the men in armor quickly. "What the hell are The Bloody Wolf doing back here?!" Galett shouted, though her shout was lost in the noise of the fight.

Jacob had had enough. "Kain." The hulking man nodded and slammed his fist into the wall hard enough to splinter the wood and shake the building, the resulting _boom_ causing the men to stop. Jacob began to walk the rest of the way down the stairs slowly, the pirates watching in terrified anticipation as their young captain stood in the middle of them all, a smile on his face. He moved the dreads of one of his men into place before speaking. "Now that I'm here, would you all kindly tell me, are you all," He quickly pulled out one of his swords. "STARK, RAVING, AND TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT!?" He swung the blade in a wide arc, one of his men ducking under it as it cleaved through a thick wooden support column with ease. "Who started it?!" He screamed. His fierce, rage filled voice causing all in attendance, including the mercenaries and princesses to shrink back a bit. But no answer came. "So I'm guessing a fucking ghost set you shit walking apes off, huh?!"

"E-excuse me." Jacob turned his rage towards the bar as the barkeep stood, a knife sticking out of his shoulder. Jacob stemmed his anger in favor of getting the man help.

"Tomiya, head to the ship and get some bandages." One of the pirates rushed out the door, heading the to harbor. The captain walked up to the bar as his server kept him from falling over, Christina and Galett supporting him to a seat. "What happened?"

The barkeep glared at one of the mercenaries as he began his story. "That man is drunk. Obviously, I don't mind that, but he was getting physical with my servers and when they rejected him, he tried to harm them. I stepped in and he stabbed me. Your men jumped in to help."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"That boy you sent out, Tomiya."

Tomiya ran back into the inn, carrying some bandages, which were quickly stolen as the boy was knocked to the floor, the drunk merc standing on his back. "Worthless little shit! Let him bleed for-" He didn't finish his thought, his mouth slamming shut as the already angry captain's fist met the mercs bottom jaw in a viscous upper cut that knocked the much larger man off his feet. Metal hit the floor as the merc laid still, unconscious the moment Jacob's hand struck him.

Jacob pulled the younger boy to his feet, giving back the bandages and sending him to the women and Kain as a man in an eye patch stepped out from the crowd. "Attacking my man for no reason, that could get ya'll killed, Le Muer."

Christina grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him back to the bar, trying to avoid another fight. "Jacob, please, just leave it. There's no need for any bloodshed." She'd seen this man, Brute T. Wolf fight before. He nearly beat Galett and wouldn't hesitate to kill Jacob if he had the chance.

Jacob ignored the princess, pulling his hand away as he stared the man down. "You seem to know me, but I unfortunately know nothing about you, sir."

The merc captain smirked dangerously. "Brute T. Wolf, nice to meet the unofficial King of the Western Sea."

Jacob smirked a bit at his title. "Nice to finally meet the ever so famous leader of The Bloody Wolf. It would seem you need to control your men."

Wolf sneered at the pirate. "And maybe you should let your men fight their own battles."

"These boys aren't my just my men. These scoundrels are my family!" A roar of affirmation punctuated the captains statement, the princesses and server cheering behind them.

Wolf simply laughed at the pirates. "Your family?! What idiocy is this?! You won't get respect from your men by being their 'family'!" The mercenaries began laughing with their superior.

Jacob sucked in a breath as his boys formed a line beside him, Kain on his right, Tomiya on his left as he had finished bandaging the barkeep. "Christina, Galett, get yourselves and the workers out the back. Oh and bar keep," He turned to look at the bar keep. "I'll pay for all the damages." He turned to his first mate. "Kain. If you would."

Kain smiled evilly as he looked to his brothers. "Well, what are you bilge rats waiting for? Get stuck in there!" The pirates and mercs roared as they launched themselves at each other, fists, feet, teeth, and men flying.

Galett started tugging the two young women out the back, bartender on her back as Wolf tore through the crowd, knocking down the pirates with ease as he caught sight of the princesses, a demented sneer on his face. They were totally defenseless as they tried to get the civilians to safety. He made to rush forward, a hard knee catching him in the gut. His assailant turned him around, giving the merc a hard blow to the jaw. Jacob lifted the man up and threw him over the bar, flipping over it and rejoining the brawl by disarming and knocking three mercs out in quick succession.

The princesses finally got out of the inn, a chair shattering next to their heads as they ran out the door. "Lets get to the castle! Satan can help!" Christina shouted as they took off to the castle, the sounds of the brawl growing dimmer.

It took all of about five minutes to get to the castle, having found carriage and pushing its rider and horses to their limits to get the castle. They gave the barkeep over to Noel for some extra first aid as they ran into the throne room, finding Exoda and his butler Vincent having an audience with . "Christina, Galett, you know I don't mind going out, but being gone all night with no word-"

"Lord Satan! A brawl between the Kushinata pirates and Bloody Wolves has broken out in the square!" shouted one of the guards from town. Apparently, he had been following the princesses.

The Demon Lord stood, running quickly to the door with his butler in tow, the princesses groaning before running after them, Galett having to carry Christina for a bit til they got to carriage, Christina nearly as out of breath as Galett. Noel had chased after them as she finished tending to the bar keep, being read in quickly. They rode to town to find Jacobs massive crew and Wolf's large group of mercenaries gathered in a circle, the fighting had quelled for the moment as they all seemed to be watching something happening in the middle. Kain was obviously up front, being a full foot taller than most of the men there.

"Kain!" Galett as she, Satan, Christina, Vincent, and Noel pushed to the front of the crowd, just behind the massive pirate. "What's going on?"

The walking mountain looked down at the princess as they got to the front of the group, the sight causing horror to invade all their minds. What they saw was Hien, the young farm boy that had come to destroy Satan to save his childhood friend, now very pregnant wife Awayuki, being held by said pregnant women as she sobbed, a long sword sticking from his belly, his battle axe still in hand, and Jacob standing in front of them, both swords drawn as Wolf stared them all down. The young man was conscious, blood dribbling from his mouth as he tried to calm his wife, his breathing weak and labored. The young white mage was trying hard to get past the gaggle of people, but was having little luck.

"Come now, every fight has collateral damage, Jacob. You should know that better than anyone." Wolf shouted, laughing madly.

"Shut your trap, you worthless cur! He had nothing to do with our brawl! You stabbed him simply because he was protecting his wife and child!" Jacob shouted, a visible dark aura picking up around him.

It was impossible for Christina to miss, nor was it hard to miss how Kain stiffened upon seeing it. "Kain." Her soft voice rang out and the pirate look over at her. "What's happening to Jacob?"

Kain seemed torn, unable to voice his reasoning until his captain roared, launching himself at the mercenary, their swords clashing loudly and sparks flying as the blades slid past each other. "It's already started." He turned back to his audience. "Jacob is a good man. He's done a lot of truly horrible things, but he is a good man. That said, there's something else in there. A... monster of sorts. The ring on his left hand keeps it sealed for the most part, but sometimes when he gets angry, a bit of it slips out."

"What do you mean a monster?" Christina asked as Galett looked over at Satan for a moment. His expression shocked her.

"When he's like that, his aura is... violent, dark, demonic even. He cares nothing for himself and will only try and slaughter what brought his rage to the surface."

"Satan, what's wrong with you?" Galett asked, Christina finally noticing the look on the demon lords face, his servants wearing similar expressions.

"Lord Satan, could that really be...?" Vincent asked incredulously.

"It has to be! He's finally come home!" Noel cried happily.

"Wait, what you all talking about?!" Galett shouted.

"I'd like to know that as well. What you blathering on about?" Kain asked, the answer lost as the clatter of metal pulled them back to the fight, Jacob having gained the upper hand and throwing Wolf across the field, the pirates cheering as the mercs jeered. The cheering caused enough distraction for the young mage to make her way into the circle, Hien very nearly gone. She and Awayuki quickly pulled the long sword free, the mage getting to work immediately on saving the farmer/hero's life.

Wolf turned and launched himself at the mage to stop her, blood slattering the ground as one of Jacob's blade ripped through his shoulder, the mercs armor the only thing that kept his arm from being severed. He turned quickly, slamming his shield into the pirate captains rib cage and throwing him to the side.

Satan couldn't look away. That boy. It couldn't be. Hope flared up in his chest as a few tears threatened to fall. _His eyes. They're just like Cynthia's. It is him._ "That's my son. It has to be."

Christina, Galett, and Kain looked at the king in shock as Jacob kicked the mercenary captain across the field, a trail of blood following him, the pirate spinning his blades in hand.

Christina was near to horrified by this. "Oh gods, I fucked Satan's son."

* * *

Okay yeah, a lot of problems here, but I enjoyed writing it either way. Review and let me know how I did.


End file.
